OS: I'll save you
by Cristallix
Summary: Madoka has contracted. The end is only a few minutes away now. One-shot about Madoka's thought and feelings while transforming into a witch.
_Pour les francophones: voir ici pour la version française:_ www^fanfiction^net/s/11691358/1/OS-Je-te-sauverai (remplacer les ^ par des points)

 _For English Speakers: just continue reading ^^_

 _OS about the end of one of the countless timelines that Homura needed to suffer, about Madoka's feeling and thoughts._

 _To contextualise the situation, Mami is dead, killed by Charlotte. Sayaka turned into Oktavia, and forced Hitomi and Kyosuko to commit suicide. She was then killed by Homura. Kyoko didn't come to Mitakihara at all. Finally, **Madoka isn't aware of Homura's powers and wish**._

 _Well, ok, it's not important_ _AT ALL_ _(apart maybe from the Madoka thing), but it's just because I want you to understand everything._

 _The scene occurs at the very moment Walpurgis appears, and Madoka is contracting with Kyubey._

 _Please keep in mind that English isn't my first language... If you see any mistake in the text, feel free to tell me :)_

* * *

 **I'LL SAVE YOU**

 **by Cristallix**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _\- Madoka! Nooooooooooooooooo!_

Her scream was rezoning into my ears, but it was too late to go back. The light due to the creation of my Soul Gem proved it. In a few seconds, I'd be a Puella Magi, and I'd defeat this damn Walpurgis Nacht.

Sayaka, Mami… You'll be avenged. I swear it.

 _-Homura-chan… I'm sorry_. I murmured.

A white light surrounded me, and an adorable pink costume with fancy stuff appeared, replacing with school uniform. My red ribbons turned into big red bows, and a rosewood bow materialized itself in my gloved hand.

While Kyubey, his work accomplished, was going to hide himself, I smiled to the dark haired girl who was looking at me, sitting on the floor and tears in her eyes, before facing the gigantic witch that was putting my city in danger. She had just appeared hopefully, and she didn't have time to cause any damage, whether material or psychological.

 _\- Madoka…_ Whimpered Homura, _Why_?

I didn't answer. The question was rhetorical and wasn't really addressed to me. I just bended my bow and aimed at the Walpurgis. I needed to defeat her. For Sayaka. For Mami. For Kyosuke and Hitomi. And for those who were still alive. I took a deep breath… And shot my arrow.

I saw its pink light trail speeding to the witch. Touching it. And destroying it in one single strike.

It has been so easy that I had a thought for the young girls who gave birth to this formidable witch, yet so easily defeated. I faced my friend, who had stood up in the meantime.

 _\- You see? I had told you that everything would be alri…_

I interrupted myself. Her look was staring at the upper part of my breast, where the gem of my soul was located. A scream of pain that she couldn't control was growing in her throat.

 _\- Homura-chan?_

 _\- No…_

Her voice was strangled by grief.

I lowered my eyes to be able to see what seemed to eat her up that much. I stared wide-eyed. My Soul Gem was becoming visibly black.

Kyubey has described us the process of gem corruption after Sayaka's transformation and the death of Hitomi and Kyosuke due to it… But it was never meant to be so fast! As my gem's pink glow was disappearing, my vision was becoming vague and all my strength was leaving my body. The whole world was spinning around me. Even my friend's horrified face was becoming blurred.

I felt like I was going to faint when my vision become suddenly neat again and an intense pain overcame me. I had reached the point of no return. My body bended and I fell down screaming. My Magical Girl uniform had disappeared and I was back in my casual clothes. I was in complete incapacity to move and couldn't do anything to stop what was happening. Homura seemed petrified. Her purple eyes were probably reflecting my own pain but I couldn't cross her teary look.

Sayaka... Did you suffer that much too during you last seconds? Forgive me; I should have been there to hold your hand until the end. I guess I'm gonna catch up with you pretty soon…

Tears were flowing from my eyes and I couldn't hold back a sob. Why? Why so fast? Mami had been a heroine for a least a year. Homura too had a lot of experience even though I didn't know how much. Even Sayaka had been able to hold out despite her despair. Why was I unable to? Homura must have been right… I wasn't made for this job… Although I had promised to Mami that I would protect what we both believed in...

My Soul Gem rose up in the air and began to transform into a Grief Seed. But while I was crying for good, I heard steps from where Homura was. I managed to turn my head. She had wiped her tears away and was now staring at me with a determined look, her hand on her strange steel shield. She approached slowly, darkness in her eyes. Was she going to kill me before I turned into a witch?

Please, Homura. Do so. I don't want all of this… Please…

 _\- This time, Madoka… I'll save you._

I looked at her surprised, even though the suffering I was enduring. I didn't have the strength to ask her how, only to keep myself from screaming again. She activated her shield at very moment my Soul Gem exploded, turning itself into its darker version, which makes me scream one last time.

Then everything faded to white.


End file.
